BADASS
by ShadowKissMe
Summary: AU: A dark tale about Rose Hathaway and her troubled life. This is her story about sorting out the truth from being dealt a handful of lies and hopefully saving the world from evil and did I mention she's only 16? so you know, no pressure...


Incredibly random idea I just came up with. Review and tell me your thoughts.

~Me

ps-I like to quote lyrics, so yeah... i heart brendon urie!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Vampire Academy Series or any of the characters (Except Cliff!). It all belongs to the notorious Richelle Mead. **

* * *

><p><em>I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue? -Panic!at the Disco<em>

_..::The Mobs of Russia::.._

**STOLEN DOCUMENT FROM ALCHEMIST ARCHIVE**

**[Journal Entry] : 25 June _-records indicate unknown year- _**

_In Russia there are two well known Moroi mobsters. Ibrahim Eugen Mazur known as "Abe" and Clive Aydan Ashford known as "Cliff". These two men were non-royals who are known to of specialized in the element of fire. They both had a mutual understanding that they both disliked the Moroi government but that their ideas were not alike. _

_Abe was a business man who loved the thrill of blackmailing others into doing what he wanted. He had a philosophy that all Moroi should know defensive magic and that dhampirs should have a more normal life. That becoming a guardian should be optional unlike the new Royal law and age decree stating that all dhampirs are to be forced into becoming guardians and to graduate from academies at age 16. A pack of strigoi had murdered his parents and sister long ago so he wanted nothing more than to rid the earth of all the evil undead. But to do so, Moroi had to stop cowering behind their guardians and fight alongside them to bring the undead strigoi race to an extinction. He found that the our society of humans known as the 'alchemists' were highly intelligent people who could further help in the elimination of the strigoi. He respected humans enough to hide the vampiric world from them but he wanted alchemists to learn combat just like guardians did. And in doing so, with their specially designed formulas, further rid of all strigoi. _

_Cliff on the other hand had different views. Although he considered himself an entrepreneur at times, he felt as if he were more of a preacher and leader. He made his living running strip clubs amongst other less 'gentle' profit opportunities. He had no respect for dhampirs. He believed that it was their rightful place be used as feeders instead of humans and that sacrificing their lives for the Moroi they were sworn to protect was their duty. He wanted stricter laws over the guardians. But similar to his enemy, he had a demented fascination with defensive magic. It was said that he was insane and that his mind was closely identical to that of a strigoi's. He wanted the Moroi to branch out into the human world and expose themselves. And with the use of magic dominate the world as the master race, bringing humans to an extinction. He despised the undead strigoi and wanted them annihilated as well but in the mean time, use them to his benefit to take out the humans so long as they didn't hunt Moroi. He had a strong gift for using compulsion and believed if all Moroi tried hard enough, they could learn to control a strigoi's mind. And if he could control a strigoi, he could have them kill off humans and eventually command them to kill themselves off. _

_Over the years they have accumulated followers to create their own gangs. Both Abe and Cliff were common enemies. One always trying to stop the other from causing trouble at various academies and the Royal court in America. Queen Tatiana had a warrant out for the both of them to be imprisoned at the high security Moroi jail known as 'Tarasov'. The Queen would constantly send out members of her secret service team of royal guardians to hunt them over the years of her reign, but every time the team got close or found one of the mobsters, they would end up dead, missing, or returned back with their minds completely wiped. _

_One day, Cliff's gang attacked Abe while he was out making a business deal in Baia. His murder caused a frenzy of fights that lasted for nearly a decade. Abe's men fled to different parts of Russia to scout for a new leader all while Cliff hunted each member down and murdered them one by one. But the men fought back and Cliff's gang members dwindled over the years. _

_Today he hides himself in a remote location in Novosibirsk to replenish his follower's numbers and seek new recruits for his plans. _

_Only a select few amount of people know about the mobs of Russia. The Queen, the alchemists and the special service branch of the royal guardians. Most vampires in the world know nothing of this and live their everyday lives normally. Completely unaware that Cliff is still alive somewhere quietly planning his next attack. _

_Through out all of this and unknown by everyone, there is reported only one person who can truly stop Cliff. Someone who has lived a harsh life fed by lies. The one and only daughter of Abe Mazur, Rose Hathaway. She's an unpromised guardian who barely knew her biological father. She only remembers small memories of his life because he died when she was seven. She grew up living at an academy where she would sometimes visits her mother, little brother Mason and abusive stepfather, Clive Ashford, at one of his houses in Baia located in a dhampir commune. She knows nothing of her stepfather's double life because he used compulsion on her to forget. _

_I write this journal entry in the hopes that someone will read this one day and know the truth._

**Someone holding the document crumbles it up and tosses it into a blazing fire. They laugh unmercifully as they watch the last bit of evidence burn away into an ashen mess...**


End file.
